bom_jobfairfandomcom-20200214-history
EUPHORIA
About Us Euphoria is your own personal oasis. We give each customer our five star treatment (hospitality, luxury, equality, friendliness and customer satisfaction) making everyone feel equal and a priority is our main objective; along with making your trip to our salon unforgettable. If your a mom and need to bring the kids no worries! We have a full service child spa for your little kiddies to enjoy! Free of charge. You can contact us at: Emma Duke 1(506) 875-1641 1088 Spring Garden St. Halifax N.S Services 'Face Fingers and Feet ' Golden Goddess Facial - $80 Flakes of real gold in an hour long facial with neck and head massage "In a Hurry!" Facial - $45 Twenty min max Mud Facial - $50 Organic mud and seaweed wrap Luxury Manicure - $60 Includes hand massage and gel application Help my nails! Manicure - $45 Includes treatment of the cuticles Quick Fix Manicure - $20 Pick between a wide range of nail colours That Feels Good Pedi - $60 hour long foot massage and gel application Custome Pedi - $75 You Decide what you want On The Go Pedi -$25 Quick nail polish application and mini massage 'Laser/ Wax Hair Removal Regular Laser ' Upper Lip $10 $35 Chin $10 $30 Underarms $15 $40 Arms $30 $95 Bikini Line $30 $80 Brazilian $45 $90 Legs $150 $400 'Hair Salon ' Cut starting at $30 Includes blowout and style Half Head of Foils $60 Includes blowout and style Full Head of Foils $120 Includes blowout and style Perm $80 Includes blowdry and style Styling starting at $30 Includes updos, curls etc. 'Extra Amenities ' Zeus Pool - relax free of charge in our grand springs pool Sauna - relax free of charge Gym - for those needing to get fit visit or gym centre and get your membership today Mini Goddess' -for our little ones to come and relax and enjoy Career Opprotunities Secretary: This job will require a post education either in Business or Arts, it will consist of sitting at the front desk from 9-6pm Mon-Fri taking inventory, scheduling clients and meetings, handling payment and paper work, and customer service. Good customer skills is a must, along with a friendly appearance. Knowledge of the business is also anoth must. Organization is a great quality for this job. Average Salary $15/hourly After a three months of being at Euphoria you will earn a three week vacation pay to do so as you like. Average income annually will be around $50 000. Esthetician: This job will require a graduate deploma from an esthetician school and a minimum of three years expirience. Portfoli of your work will also be a plus, as we like to only hire the best estheticians to care for our clients. Having good customer service and being people friendly are very important, along with the skills needed in your field of work. Monday though Friday work. After working for us for three months you will be granted the three week vacation pay. Average pay per hour: $13 Annual Salary $40 000 Manager: This job requires a business degree and a deploma from an esthetician school. We believe the only way you can manage a salon and spa is only if you know the business and can relate to our workers. This job will take up 90% of your time, you have to be fully devoted. Managing and leadership skills are a must for this position along with friendliness and professionalism. Show that YOU care. Average pay per hour: $17 Annual Salary: $70 000 If you are interested in any of these job opprotunities you can submit your application and resume to: em.duke@gmail.com or visit us at our headquarters, 1088 Spring Garden St. Halifax N.S ' '